


Meet in the Middle

by Stormraven24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hux sleeps in shirt and pants, Kylo is unintentionally funny when tired, Kylo sleeps nude, Mitaka sleeps in pants, Multi, Sleepy time, because reasons, kylo is conflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven24/pseuds/Stormraven24
Summary: When Kylo returns from a mission, he finds himself conflicted in the bedroom.





	

In all honesty, exhaustion had set in the moment he'd sat down in his shuttle to return home. He'd acknowledged it then, but no idea how much deeper it could go into his bones as the seconds dragged on. It was well into the night cycle on the  _ Finalizer  _ when he docked and began making his way directly to Hux's quarters. Skeleton crews manned the larger areas he passed, all operating and maneuvering with the barest of sounds as if any noise would be heard on the upper levels where others slept. Kylo was thankful for the relative quiet of the ship, but the steady calm also had an averse effect: it made him realize just how close to passing out he was with several steps still to the lift that would take him closer to a warm bed.

Rather than focus on how tired he was, Kylo turned all of his attention to making sure his feet kept moving him forward. He paced inside the lift in an effort to keep from falling asleep against the wall, though it made him acutely aware of how time continued to crawl. Every step came slower, his blinks lasting longer and longer. Only when the doors parted to reveal an empty hallway did he force himself to alertness.

Was Hux's door really so far from the lift? It had never seemed like it before. One foot in front of the other...

Had he been paying more attention (or at least slightly more awake mentally), Kylo wouldn't have walked headfirst into Hux's closed door. The  _ clang  _ of his mask on the durasteel startled him with how loud it sounded to his ears, then irritated him for the simple fact that it had happened at all. He grumbled to himself as his fingers slowly punched in the access code.  _ Kriffin' door... _

His annoyance began to slowly disappear with every piece of clothing that hit the floor as he carefully walked towards the bedroom (Hux could yell at him later; right now, all he cared about was falling into bed and not leaving it for at least a week). The only things he took care to set down were his mask and lightsaber; both were too precious to him to simply drop because he was tired. Well, not to mention the noise would surely disturb the Hux-sized lump on the bed.

If the sight of Hux's lightly freckled shoulders, exposed above the blanket by his fitted tank shirt, and bright hair didn't take away all of Kylo's irritation and weariness, then the second lump beside him certainly did.

Kylo looked upon both of his lovers with a soft smile as he stood at the foot of their bed. Hux's expression was a gentler version of his usual countenance, neutral yet content. In stark contrast, Mitaka wore a smile that he only ever reserved for his General and his Knight. They faced each other, foreheads almost touching, fingers lightly tangled together between them. The picture was so endearing, so sweet that Kylo almost couldn't bring himself to spoil it.

Almost. No, the biggest problem was which one he would lay with.

Hux tended to run colder than any of them and was most in need of Kylo's warmth. But Mitaka had a softness to his physique that countered Kylo's musculature and Hux's litheness. Both felt wonderful in his arms, tucked against his chest, breathing in time with him.  So which one -

The answer was so obvious, so simple: he could have both.

It took a moment to nudge their legs apart under the blanket, but once he did, Kylo slithered up between them and quickly adjusted himself to fit in the narrow space Hux and Mitaka left. Hux shifted and drew his brows together in an unconscious frown, then settled with his cheek on Kylo's shoulder and a hand on his bicep. Mitaka quietly protested the slight jostling, but  quickly  calmed down and drew himself closer to the bed's new occupant. His arm wrapped around Kylo's waist while his dark head went to Kylo's chest to rest over his heart. A light sigh, and he was once again fast asleep.

The slight scratch of his lovers' sleep pants on his bare legs would have had the Knight complaining until the offending articles were removed any other time. As it was, his elation at being so warmly and safely ensconced in the arms of the two people he loved and adored most prevented anything from ruining the moment. The fingers of his left hand threaded into Mitaka's soft hair as his nose buried itself into the fiery red of Hux's.

He didn't need compliments or praise from Snoke on a mission well done. This was reward enough.

 


End file.
